Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 5
Tyrone still laid in the bed unconscious for almost two days, while Eddie and Jamal both still sat in the room. That is when the doctor walks into the door with a slightly sad face. "Jamal, Eddie." The doctor says. "Wha-what is it, doc, is he finna be aight?" Jamal says jumping from his seat. The doctor sadly sighs. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't think your friend Tyrone is gonna make it, he's lost a lot of blood, not only that but his breathing is irregular, I don't think he's gonna make it, it's best for both of you guys to go home..." The doctor sadly says. "No!" Eddie replies. "I'm not leaving one of my homies here to die, he ain't gonna die, you're wrong, all doctors are wrong, they said the same bullshit when my father was sitting in the goddamn hospital bed and supposdly dying from an heart attack, all of it and I mean everything you doctors say is bull, even if he was dying, I ain't gonna leave him, not when he needs us both right now." Eddie says finally losing his temper. The doctor looks at Tyrone's slowly breathing body and then sighs again, right before he leaves the room. Eddie and Jamal sit back down waiting for Tyrone to wake up. "Ya never think you gonna lose someone, until it just happens, man this is fucked." Jamal says. "Yeah, it is, the whole situation is just fucked, I'm gonna get some sleep man, I'm tired like a mothafucka, you should rest up too, haven't even seen you sleep yet." Eddie suggests. "Nah, man, I ain't tired, also these chairs are as uncomfortable as fuck, I'll be fine." Jamal replies black. "Suit yourself." Eddie says as he crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Jamal starts to slowly fall alseep until the doctor walks in. "Tyrone has another visitor." He says in an odd tone. "Another, who?" Jamal asks. "See for yourself." A man with a red bandana, gray jacket with a red shirt under it, and a scar on his right eye walks through the door, and as Jamal sees him his eyes widen. "Holy. Shit." Jamal says shocked. "Shit, lil nigga, look like you just seen a ghost or something, what you fo'got I was still locked up in the pen?" The man says. "T-TJ!" Jamal says excitedly. "Give a nigga some love man, I've been lonely as fuck these past 5 years with some dumbass cell mate." TJ says as he claps up Jamal. Suddenly TJ's expression changes from excited and happy to see Jamal and Tyrone again to saddened reminding himself of what happened. "Jamero told me what happened, it's fucked up, and when Tyrone wakes up we'll find the little op who did this." TJ says vengeful. "Me and Eddie agreed on that." Jamal says. "Eddie?" TJ asks with confusion. "Oh, it's some nigga we met after you got locked up, he's a good dude, real close to me and Tyrone, as a matter of fact he's in the room sleeping if you ain't notice him right away." Jamal says pointing to Eddie sleeping on the chair. "I ain't no racist, but the fuck y'all niggas doing hanging out with some asian nigga?" TJ asks slightly untrustful. "Don't be like that, TJ, he's a good dude, like I said, you'll get to know him eventually." Jamal states. "Heh, whatever you say lil nig." "Shit man, I guess Eddie called my bullshit, I am starting to get a little tired, you think you could watch over Tyrone for me while I get some shut-eye?" Jamal asks tiredly. "Yeah, I got you, just get some rest, aight?" TJ replies. "That's what I was planning to do." Jamal replies in a jokingly but smart manner. Jamal sits in the chair and leans back in a gangster like way, and closes his eyes. TJ watches over Tyrone's unconscious as his expression keeps changing from sad to angry due to what happened. "What the fuck happened while I was gone, Tyrone? I remember yo little ass just looking up to me and my lifestyle, but it seems dat influence is what got you in the situation, huh? I hope you survive this nigga, but then again, look at what I've survived, so I'm sure if I can survive dat shit, you can survive this, but I can't help but feel a little responsible." TJ says clenching his fist. "Shit, I need some air." TJ says as he begins walking towards the door. "Do-don't." a voice is heard from behind TJ. TJ immediately turns around and looks at Tyrone. "Ty-Tyrone?" "Do-don't blame yourself, fo-for my stupidity." Tyrone says laughing and coughing due to his injuries. "You dumb fucking bastard." TJ says in a joyful tone. Tyrone looks to his left and then his right and sees both Jamal and Eddie out cold. "It's-it's good to see you again, TJ." Tyrone says happily with a smirk on his face. "You too, little nigga...you too." TJ replies. "Th-the fucker wh-who did this was Ty-Tyler, we gonna go after his ass aft-er I'm out of here." Tyrone says with coughs interrupting his talking. "That little fucker still running around being a wannabe gangbanger? Shieet you damn right we gonna clap his ass." TJ replies ready to get the person who screwed over his friend. "Good, fucking fantastic." Tyrone says in a serious tone. "He picked the wrong person to fuck with, especially with the big homie out." TJ says looking out of the hospital room window. Tyrone and TJ make eye-contact and both nod. Previous Issue: Issue 4 Next Issue: Issue 6 Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Jamal Cozart *Eddie Kato *Trent Jackson *Unnamed Doctor Trivia *First appearance of Trent Jackson, AKA TJ. *This issue is the first Issue since Issue 2 to have a preview, as Issue 3 and 4 did not have one. Category:Dark Category:Issues Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues